Oh Dear: Calladus's story
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: This is Mustard Gal's Oh Dear in Calladus's POV. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Bright sunlight invaded my vision as I opened my eyes. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. It was just a normal day in RuneScape, or Gielinor as some people are calling it.

After brushing my teeth, I changed into my full rune armour and strapped my dragon longsword onto my belt. I donned my warm black cape and put on my leather gloves and leather boots and went out of the room. I didn't live in Varrock, I just decided to visit Varrock and see what it's like. Little did I know that my visit to Varrock was going to be way more interesting than I thought…

I went down the stairs of the bar, two at a time and jumped off at the last three steps. I walked calmly to the bar counter and sat on a stool in front of it.

"What can I do yer' for?" the bar tender asked.

I pushed 10 coins to him. "A meat pie and some water. Keep the change."

Since it was late, I decided to treat this meal as my lunch.

The bar tender nodded and went off to get my food. I waited patiently for my food and drink. I decided to focus my attention to the people in the bar. The bar was a little crowded. People were seated on chairs, some gambling, some eating and some quarreling.

My gaze swept through the crowds and I caught a glimpse of someone. Dav. I gritted my teeth.

"Who wants to join a clan?" Dav shouted.

Several people walked up to him asked about it. I knew Dav for about a month now. I hated him. We met when we were both trying to get members for our clans. I was interested in setting up a clan then. A lot of people joined my clan and not Dav's, so he got angry and got his clan to attack us.

A lot of us were killed. Dav and I got into a big fight. In the end, I had my sword to his neck but I was distracted when more of Dav's clan members attacked me. Dav used this as an advantage and escaped. From then on, I vowed to destroy Dav and his lackeys someday. But not now.

A girl who had blonde hair walked up to him and asked, "What do you do in the clan?"

"Attack noobs in the wilderness and take their things." The girl appeared shocked.

"And that, my dear, is why you cannot join. You are a noob yourself and you would do us no good." Dav pointed out.

I heard the girl murmur, "Well, I'm sorry then," and sat back on her stool.

Dav looked around and saw me. We looked at each other, fire burning in our eyes for a while, before looking away.

One of Dav's lackeys, who probably didn't know that I was one of Dav's enemies, approached me and asked, "Wanna' join Dav's clan?"

My anger rose. "So that I can be a sissy you? I don't think so!" I lashed out at him and turned back to the counter. My food was already served. I wolfed down everything and walked out calmly.

I pushed away the thought of Dav and walked to the bank. It was damn crowded and judging by the sun, I had waited for about an hour for my turn.

"I'll like to access my bank account please." I said and entered my bank PIN. I withdrew my pickaxe and got out of that damn crowded bank. I was going to mine some iron to sell.

I swung my pickaxe over my shoulder and set off to the Al Kharid mines. I mined until the sun went down and deposited all my iron in my bank. I was damn tired.

_Aww man! My house is all the way till' Rimmington! I guess I'll just have to get a room in the bar again!_

Even though there was nothing much in my house, only a chair, table and a bed, because I was way too lazy to decorate it, sleeping in my house was way better than sleeping in the bar.

I got a room in the bar and went inside. I took off my armour, took a nice hot bath and went down for dinner. After dinner, I leapt onto my bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up quite early, judging from the sun. What was I going to do today? Training skills was too boring. I hated feeling bored. But I couldn't deny that I was bored.

I had no choice but to train my ranging on hill giants after selling off my iron ore. I trained from morning to midnight, occasionally coming back to Varrock for my lunch and dinner.

Heading for the bank, I walked briskly towards it. Suddenly, I came to a halt. I saw Patrick and the blonde-haired girl I saw yesterday asking Dav about his clan. They were chatting as if they knew each other for years and I swore that I saw the girl blush a little.

I was about to go over and say hi when I spotted a familiar figure. Dav. Not again! I stepped closer.

"Late? You call this late?" I heard Dav ask.

"Stay away, Dav, alright? I'm just getting her home." Patrick said, looking very annoyed.

"I didn't see you at all today, Aay." Dav stepped out of the shadows.

So her name was Aay. Wait, ain't that Aayla Secura from Star Wars? I shrugged.

"I was sick." Jedi Knight-Wanna-be Aay answered.

"Oh," was all that Dav said. He gave a grin. "Well, Patrick, let me walk her home. I'll do no

harm."

"I'm sure you won't," Patrick muttered under his breath.

"Dav, if you don't mind, I'll just walk with Patrick. Alright? Now please leave." Aay said and I could feel her anger rising.

Dav looked angry for a second. "Why with _him_?"

"Because…He actually helps me instead of stealing something." Aay said.

"You still upset about that kiss, huh?" He asked, grinning.

Dav kissed her? Eww pervert!

Aay and Patrick then walked away, heading for the bar.

"Well, fine! Just leave then!" Dav seemed to mutter something vile, then crept back into the shadows again.

"Oh well, time to get some sleep!" I walked towards the bank.

"Hey Calladus." I heard Dav's voice behind me. I turned around and stared at him calmly.

"What do you want bub?" I asked.

Dav smirked and just walked away. I went back to the bank and deposited all my ranging equipment and wolfed down a lobster before walking back to the bar. I caught a glimpse Patrick leaving.

"Hi Patrick." I said.

"Oh, hi." He replied.

I didn't think of what else to say so I replied, "Well, good night."

He nodded and I walked off to my room and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

I walked around Varrock. Oh my god! Why does it always have to be SO boring! It was around noon and people were streaming around Varrock while I was just walking around in circles thinking about what to do.

"Spare some change?" Kid Mental the local hobo approached me.

I was feeling generous today so I pulled out approximately 100k from my bank account and gave it to him.

"Hic…Thanks a lot man!" he walked around, spinning around dizzily and dropped all the coins I gave to him. NO!

Everyone started picking up the coins and in less than a minute every single one of them was gone. NO! Well never mind, I can always earn it back.

I walked over to the mining place that was near some harmless giant rats and saw…wait, what was her name again? She was sitting on the ground, almost falling asleep. An arrow almost whizzed past her, almost hitting her. It was the blonde-haired girl I had seen yesterday with Patrick. What was her name again?

I went up to her and said, "Sorry miss, but this isn't the best place to be sleeping,"

She stood up. "No, its ok… I'm just waiting for someone." She said.

"Ok then." I replied.

"What type of sword is that, may I ask?" she eyed my sword.

I smiled and unsheathed it. "Dragon Long sword, miss."

"May I hold it?" she asked and I nodded.

She seemed to wish desperately that it was hers but gave it back to me.

"How long haveyou been here?" I asked.

"I've been here only a couple of days. Everything is new to me, really… May I ask what your name is?"

"Calladus, miss. And yours?" I had clean forgotten what was her name. I only knew it started with an "A".

"Aay," she said.

Oh, yes Aay, that was it!

"Nice to meet you, Aay." I replied.

"You too."

I then walked off. I was absolutely positively dying of boredness! I spent the whole day doing nothing.

* * *

I spent the next day in level 4 of the Stronghold of Secruity, beheading and slashing monsters. I was dead tired after that day.

* * *

The next day I woke up late and decided to attend the ranging competition. I of course was not participating. I was ok with a bow but I decided to relax for today. Besides, I knew that Blitzer was going to participate and he was gonna' crush me.

I strode to Varrock center, where the contest was being held. I found a seat at the back and waited until the competition started. Blitzer and Spirit were the best. They hit bulls eyes easily and ended up facing each other in the final round.

Suddenly, a man shouted, "Wait, STOP!"

He was panting heavily and went up to Aay. "Aay, it's Patrick."

"What?" Aay breathed.

"He's been hurt, out in the wilderness…"

"Oh dear…"

"Come with me, and he only requested you."

Blitzer walked over. "It's the wilderness, shouldn't someone go with her?"

The man shook his head. "No, Patrick just wants to be alone with her."

"Show me where he is." Aay said. Patrick just wants to be alone with her? In the wilderness?

I eyed the man suspiciously. It was a trap, or at least I think.

* * *

**Looks like I'm taking on your challenge Otaku! Ahh…finally, I can relax and lie on my chair after writing this thing it's 4 pages long! I know I haven't been updating my _Another Story of a Newb II _for a very, verylong time because I had suffered from a major, big time writer's block. I'll try to update it soon. Oh yeah, and please review to tell me if it was crappy or good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Blitzer paced around the fountain. They had stopped the contest because too many people were worried about Patrick. He seemed that popular.

I stood at a corner, waiting. Webbuu the mage and Kid Mental had followed Aay to the wilderness with Lars.

Patience was never one of my strong points. I stood at a corner, tapping my feet and wishing I could fast forward time.

I waited until I saw a familiar figure. Patrick. Wait a minute, if he was here, then where was Aay?

Patrick grinned when he saw almost everyone by the fountain. "What's this? A group meeting…?" He stopped when people started asking him tons of questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"You need medical attention?"

"Where's Aay?"

"What happened?"

I stepped forward to hear better.

Patrick held up his arms. "Whoa, slow down people. What do you mean 'where's Aay?'"

I heard Blitzer curse and say, ""Lars came and told us you were badly hurt."

Lars, must be the man that brought Aay away.

"What?" Patrick exclaimed.

"He took Aay, and then Webbuu and Kid Mental went with them I think." Blitzer said.

"Where?" Patrick demanded.

"In the wilderness…" Silver muttered and pointed to the direction. Yep, it was a trap.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Of all the…" He looked around. "Has everyone seen Dav?"

Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of Dav at all, let alone Dav's lackeys.

We all shook our heads.

"Dammit!" Patrick screamed and pointed to us. "Who will come with me to find them?"

"I will," Blitzer said.

Chadrizard nodded his head. "I can help whoever gets hurt, so I'm coming."

"Count us in," both Spirit and Silver said.

Hmm…Some action eh? Very interesting.

"Patrick, I noticed all of Dav's buddies are gone today, and their a tough bunch," I mentioned. "I'm coming."

"Thank you," Patrick said.

"Wait!" someone said. A woman walked over. "My name is Otaku, and I will help you. I mostly know where Dav hangs out in the wilderness."

Patrick nodded.

A purple light formed and Webbuu appeared. "Patrick, oh good, you're here!"

"Where is Aay?" Patrick asked.

"Come my friends, she is in bad danger," Webbuu said.

We set off immediately.

We followed Otaku, to an area in the wilderness that was slightly west around the lava surrounding the chaos temple, and just outside of the forgotten graveyard.

I saw Dav hold a sword to Aay's neck. "Come any closer, Patrick, and this will run through her neck,"

Dav motioned with his head to Vevil and she grabbed Aay's unhurt arm and yanked her up to her feet.

"Dav…" Patrick stepped closer. "This is only between you and me."

Dav unsheathed his sword and walked toward Patrick.

"Let's not start a fight, Dav," Patrick said.

Not start a fight? It'll ruin all the fun! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Dav stopped right in front in of Patrick. "Good idea," and with that, he swung his sword at Patrick and Patrick barely yanked out his sword and blocked him.

They went like lightning against each other, each blow and parry was perfectly executed. They were both like a raging storm, surrounded by fire and filled with lava with lightning striking everywhere. The two storms collided and the most agreesive fight I had ever seen begun.

Patrick parried, and then did karate kick at Dav's face. Dav leaped out of the way and punched with his left hand at Patrick with incredible force. Patrick stumbled back by the blow, his bottom lip bleeding.

The battle was so intense that I stood, stunned.

Patrick and Dav were fighting again. The clash of the swords was so loud you could here it from far away.

Patrick rolled and jumped back up, striking his sword to Dav's stomach. Dav twirled out of the way, kicking Patrick in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Patrick instantly had a dagger in his hand and stabbed Dav in the foot.

Dav howled and stumbled, and Patrick knocked his sword out of his hand, grabbed him by his hair, and laid a few punches on him.

Dav pushed Patrick away and leaped for his sword that was a few feet away, but Patrick knocked him down to the ground and held his sword to Dav's throat.

"Don't move," Patrick said.

Vevil's grasp on Aay's arms loosened, and yanked her hand away, took her left hand, reached back, grabbed her upper part of her arm, and flipped her over Aay's shoulder.

Silver instantly appeared at Aay's side and held a sword against Vevil's throat.

"Give up, Dav," Patrick said.

Dav started laughing. "Oh, you don't know anything yet, Patrick." He gave some sort of yell and people jumped out of the trees.

One landed on Patrick's shoulders and knocked him to the ground.

Otaku leapt up in the air and stabbed the guy who had landed on Patrick's shoulder.

I unsheathed my dragon longsword. It was time to fight. I grinned as I charged forward , swinging my sword brutally.

There seemed to be two people for each of our people.

Blitzer and Spirit had their bows and arrows out and shot a most of the mages that had jumped down. Then they took out their swords for the close combat.

The girl, Otaku, seemed to fight pretty well. She killed two men in less than ten seconds. She worked along with Webbuu, who kept on shooting fire bolts or whatever they looked like at the men. Otaku rushed at them, stabbed them, and kicked butt.

Chadrizard and I fought back-to-back. We were fighting pretty well. My opponent lunged forward angrily as I parried his blows effortlessly.

Chadrizard swung his sword expertly, slicing off at least 5 people's heads in one swing.

I ducked, evading the lunge by mere millimetres. I actually did that purposely to anger my opponent. I gave him a smirk of triumph before I lazily stabbed the guy in the heart.

A small crowd had gathered around Chadrizard and I. It was time to get serious. I swung my sword around randomly, beheading a few of them.

I was attacking so randomly that I didn't even know if I beheaded someone. Soon, the whole crowd of desperate noobs were decapitated. Or stabbed. Or whatever.

I saw Silver cry out loud, for someone had hit her in the side with a sword leaving a moderately severe wound. I helped her to her feet as Otaku brutally stabbed the guy who had hit Silver.

Suddenly, Chadrizard dashed off like a bolt of lightning towards Vevil and Aay. He drove Vevil furiously away from Aay. Aay took over in helping Silver so that I could go help Chadrizard.

I bolted towards Vevil only to meet with a horrible sight.

"Chadrizard!"

I saw his lifeless body slump onto the ground. Chadrizard was dead. I sensed that Otaku and Webbuu had already arrived behind me.

Vevil had an evil smirk on her face. My anger rose. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me and planted itself into Vevil heart.

She had a shocked look on her face for a moment, before falling onto the ground. Blitzer ran out of the forest, cursing and running over to Chadrizard's body.

"Spirit and Calladus! Take those men to the guards in Varrock, please," Aay asked us, before turning to Silver to ask if she could go with them. Silver nodded.

I found a lot of rope on the ground and picked them up. I tied Dav's mens' who were alive but injured hands up mercilessly and pushed them roughly towards the exit of the wilderness. Spirit and Silver did the same.

We threw them into Varrock castle. One of the guards came up to us and asked, "Hey, what the hell?"

"They're Dav's men. Lock them up." I answered calmly. The guard, hearing this, immediately told the news to the other guards and threw the men into prison cells.

Spirit, Silver and I bolted all the way back to the wilderness. Otaku had made a stretcher. It was crappy but I didn't dare say it out. Blitzer and I loaded Chadrizard on the stretcher.

We carried him out of the wilderness. We put him in a safe place. I didn't know but I guessed that he was going to be cremated.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Yipee! I can relax now. Well, I can't relax, I still have more homework to do, sigh. I might update again at the end of today, MIGHT, ok, MIGHT. Well, since I have nothing else to say, wait I do have something to say. I need to reply to your reviews. **

**Blitzer boy1: Well there's not really a lot of things to agree with in my story as Calladus is normally alone in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Otaku93: I did better than you? I don't think so. To me, it was damn crappy. Thanks though for the review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I sat down on a chair in the room I had got in the bar. I was tired. Dead tired. Even though the battle with Dav's men had destroyed my boredness, I was exhausted.

And I had been a little angry at not being able to kill Dav or Vevil. But still, at least they were dead. I got up and lay down on my bed. After a while, I fell asleep.

* * *

I walked through the streets of Varrock, thinking about the news I had just received. Horror of all horrors, King Roald was holding a ball tonight, in the castle! A dance! And I was invited! Oh my god, just thinking about it gave me goose bumps.

I mean, me dancing? No. No, no, no, no, no. Uh uh. No. Absolutely positively NO! But still, I had to go. It's ok; I'll just go there, take whatever food I can and secretly hide in one corner so that no one would find me and ask me for a dance.

Ok, that was the plan. What to wear? Maybe my frog prince tunic and leggings? It looked nice but maybe I'll just have to wear my black armour. It looked cool. Cooler than cool. Cooler than the frog prince outfit.

And a nice yellow cape would do. Plus shiny golden gloves and boots. That seemed fine. I went to the bank, accessed my bank account and took out my desired outfit. I went back to my room in the bar to try it out. I put it on and looked at the mirror. I finally decided that I looked ok.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I mean, who would waste his or her precious time trying to look nice instead of doing something useful like training combat or some skills? Definitely not me.

I took out the outfit and laid it on my bed before putting on some dragonhide armour. I decided to train my ranging today. I grabbed my trusty maple shortbow and approximately 1000 iron arrows.

I went out of the bar, heading for my favourite ranged training spot. It was in the underground caves where hill giants lurked.

I grabbed my brass key from my bank account just before heading there. I trained my ranging, shooting arrows rapidly. By the time the sun fell, my fingers were a little swollen from shooting arrows.

I got out from the cave and dashed to my room in the bar. I took a quick bath before I put on my black armour, gold gloves, boots and cape. Deciding to leave my black helmet away, I walked out of the room, dressed in a black platebody, black platelegs, gold gloves, gold boots and gold cape.

The wind outside was cold. The sweat in my wavy black hair was instantly gone in a minute. I always sweated when I wore any kind of armour.

**The horrible dance**

I walked calmly to the castle and saw that a lot of people had already arrived. My gaze swept the crowds. Aay, Patrick, Blitzer, Silver, Spirit, Webbuu and Kid Mental had arrived.

So far nobody had asked me for a dance. Everything was going according to plan. I glanced around through the crowds. I decided to go sit on a flight of stairs.

I took a glass of wine and a slice of cake and went to the flight of stairs I had spotted.

I sat on the stairs and began eating my cake, occasionally drinking my wine. After about 5 minutes, I saw Otaku and Blitzer sitting on chairs in front of a table. They seemed to be chatting. So I decided to join them.

I walked over to them and pretty soon, I was discussing combat strategies, weapons, armour, and all kinds of other stuff with them. Looks like the party was not gonna' be that boring anymore!

Otaku then did a little dancing with Blitzer. I sensed that they were becoming really good friends. After about three hours, King Ronald stopped the music and walked to the center of a small stage.

"My people," King Ronald started. "We have peace from the clan that killed so many innocent people, no matter what their age or gender. "A toast, to the Sir's Patrick, Calladus, Blitzer, Webbuu, and Spirit. And a toast also to the ladies who kicked butt; Lady Aay, Silver, and Otaku."

"And in memory of one of our most beloved people, Chadrizard, who died valiantly."

We were all toasted. Suddenly, Kid Mental yelled. He walked up in front of the King.

"What about me?" He yelled.

The King looked surprised and then held up his cup. "And to our famous hobo, Kid Mental."

Kid Mental grinned and bowed in front of the crowd. He kept on bowing until Otaku grabbed his ear and pulled him off stage where he returned to playing drinking games and singing pub-songs in a corner with Otaku's brother.

A slow dance came on, and I quickly dashed off to find a hiding place, under the flight of stairs. Aww man, not another dance! Please end quickly!

I saw Otaku get up and danced with Blitzer.

After the dance ended, someone shouted, "That was fun! How bout' another dance?"

**NO!**


End file.
